M u z a
by Emerald.7.Eyes.7
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego. Severus Snape pisze mocne powieści erotyczne oparte na relacji homoseksualnej. Jego świat wywraca się do góry nogami, kiedy spotyka swoje natchnienie. Harry nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać, gdy znalazł się we Francji. Z całą pewnością nie myślał, że skończy, uciekając przed policją i mierząc się z nowymi, zaskakującymi pragnieniami.
1. Muza i Autor

**Autor**: Little-Hufflepuff (zgoda na tłumaczenie – czekam)

**Link**: s/7500899/1/M-U-S-E

**Tłumaczenie**: Emerald

**Beta**: szukam chętnych

**Tytuł**: M u z a

**Rating**: M(+18)

**Pairing**: Severus Snape/Harry Potter

**Gatunek**: Romance/Drama

**Ostrzeżenie**: AU, przemoc, przekleństwa, slash

* * *

Tłumaczenie dedykuję w ramach gwiazdkowego prezentu znajomym snarrystkom, a w szczególności **Zilidyi **

* * *

Rozdział 1

"Muza i Autor"

Kawiarnia była zatłoczona i gwarna. Nieznośny szum rozbrzmiewających zewsząd rozmów przeszkadzał mężczyźnie, który siedział w rogu sali, opierając się łokciami o blat stolika. Jego przydługie włosy opadając na jego twarz, tworzyły gęstą zasłonę odgradzającą go od przykrego hałasu. To było do przewidzenia, pomyślał, do tego regionu przybywało wiele turystów i młodzieży ze szkolną wycieczką. W ogóle Francja uznana była w świecie za kolebkę wiedzy, a także piękna. Parsknął sarkastycznym śmiechem, na chwilę podnosząc wzrok znad otwartego notesu i z powrotem wbijając w niego wzrok. Czysta, absolutnie pozbawiona jednej kropli atramentu kartka zdawała się bezczelnie ziać pustką. Westchnął ciężko. Wydawca oczekiwał od niego nowej książki i to całkiem niedługo, najlepiej z początkiem nowego roku. Aktualnie był listopad, a on nawet nie miał luźno opracowanej fabuły.

— Wszystko dobrze, Severusie?

Ten uniósł wzrok znad drwiącej okrutnie z jego niemocy twórczej kartki papieru i dostrzegł mężczyznę w ciemnych spodniach oraz śnieżnobiałej koszuli, który stał przy jego stoliku z nieco zaniepokojoną miną. Tego kelnera Snape tolerował, a nawet zaczynał lubić, choć niechętnie to przyznawał przed samym sobą. W odpowiedzi skinął głową łysiejącemu mężczyźnie.

— Wygląda na to, że potrzebna ci jest nowa kolejka. Od firmy — powiedział i uśmiechnął się, wskazując na pusty kubek. Severus ponownie kiwnął głową, niemo dziękując za ten drobny wyraz sympatii. Ciemny, aromatyczny płyn zapełnił naczynie po brzegi i mile połechtał zmysł powonienia. — Trzeba być w formie, kiedy wkoło tyle dzieciaków o niespożytej energii — zażartował kelner, ruchem głowy wskazując stoliki zajęte przez hałaśliwych gówniarzy. Snape parsknął pogardliwie, biorąc łyk mocnego i gorącego napoju.

— Smarkacze upodobały sobie tę knajpkę. Może powinienem poszukać spokojniejszego miejsca — powiedział cicho, a w tym czasie jedna z dziewcząt przy sąsiednim stoliku wybuchła głośnym śmiechem, uderzając dłońmi o blat. Kelner roześmiał się widząc reakcję pisarza i potrząsnął głową.

— Najwyraźniej stajemy się „zajefajnym" miejscem odpoczynku dla naszej młodej klienteli — odparł z kąśliwym uśmiechem kelner i zakołysał delikatnie tacą, na której stał dzbanek kawy.

Słysząc te słowa, Severus z ledwością powstrzymał się przed wywróceniem oczami.

Ta dzisiejsza młodzież, zbieranina idiotów, którzy z jednej strony chcą wpasować się do grupy rówieśniczej za wszelką cenę, a z drugiej zaciekle walczą o swoją niezależność i odmienność.

— Miłej pracy, Severusie, nie przepracuj się zanadto. — Roześmiał tamten, wskazując na niezapisaną kartkę papieru. Pisarz prychnął tylko.

Jak on nie cierpiał takich momentów, gdy jego muza robiła sobie wakacje w najmniej odpowiednim do tego czasie.

Wtem jego stolik się mocno zakołysał i na otwarty notes wylały się strużki ciemnego gęstego płynu, nim zdążył zareagować. Severus przycisnął palce do nasady nosa w próbie zduszenia nadchodzącego bólu głowy, a następnie powoli uniósł wzrok. Dostrzegł ciemne, zmierzwione włosy, szczupłą sylwetkę o wąskich biodrach i jego usta same się wykrzywiły w złośliwym uśmieszku.

— Bardzo pana przepraszam! Nie chciałem wpaść na pański stolik, ale ktoś mnie popchnął i straciłem równowagę, i… Bardzo mi przykro, zamówię panu nową kawę — wyrzucił chłopak na jednym oddechu. Snape spostrzegł z nieukrywanym rozbawieniem rumieniec, który rozlewał się po bladych policzkach.

— Bardziej by mnie interesował nowy notes — odparł gładko, przyglądając się reakcji chłopaka, w chwili gdy tamten zrozumiał, że zniszczył jego własność.

Biorąc serwetkę, młody zaczął gorączkowo ścierać mokre plamy.

— Szlag! Niech to jasny szlag trafi! — mamrotał pod nosem, cudownie sycząc przekleństwa. Brwi pisarza powędrowały do góry, gdy patrzył na drobne dłonie starające się bezskutecznie oczyścić zalany papier. Jedyne, co mu się udało, to rozsmarować kawę bardziej po niegdyś czystej kartce. Smukłe palce Severusa bez problemu zamknęły w uchwycie chudą rękę, powstrzymując chłopaka przed dalszym „czyszczeniem".

— Nic jeszcze nie napisałem. Nic się nie stało — mruknął i odsunął trzymaną rękę. — A poza tym, nie powinieneś przeklinać, to nie przystoi.

Zrugany dzieciak, zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej, przygryzając dolną wargę, która już była zaróżowiona i zwilżona śliną. Mimo wszelkich wysiłków Severus nie potrafił powstrzymać pożądania rosnącego w dole brzucha. W tym momencie coś rozbłysło w jego umyśle i już miał zarys fabuły. Uroczy chłopak wykrztusił kolejne, ciche przeprosiny, a palce pisarza aż zaczęły go świerzbić z potrzebą przelania myśli na papier.

— No, długo jeszcze będziesz się na mnie gapił jak ciele w malowane wrota, czy może pójdziesz swoją drogą? — syknął cierpko Snape, obserwując z satysfakcją, gdy chłopak wyprostował się, wymamrotał coś, co wciąż brzmiało jak przeprosiny i ruszył do stolika nieopodal.

Manipulowanie nastoletnimi chłopcami było dziecinnie proste.

Wstając, Severus uśmiechnął się chytrze, zostawiając niewielki napiwek za nietkniętą, choć częściowo wylaną kawę. Musiał iść do najbliższego sklepu papierniczego. Potrzebował wielu czystych kart papieru, najlepiej grubego notesu. Jego muza niespodziewanie wróciła i wypełniała jego wyobraźnię nieprzyzwoitymi scenami z młodzieńcem o intensywnie zielonych oczach i zmierzwionych ciemnych włosach.

Nie dziwił go fakt, że otoczenie dostarczyło mu odpowiedniego bodźca, ale zaskoczyła go siła jaka pchała go do pisania. Niemożność spełnienia tego wewnętrznego nakazu sprawiała mu niemal fizyczny ból. Po prostu musiał pisać o tym cudownym stworzeniu.

Wychodząc z kawiarni, nie dostrzegł zielonych oczu wpatrujących się w niego, ani zaniepokojenia malującego się na młodej twarzy.

**-SSHP-**

Następnego poranka Severus powrócił do małej kawiarni. Nowy notes leżał otwarty na stoliku, a eleganckie, smukłe pismo pokrywało jego kartki. Autor był pochylony, a jego oczy zmrużone i skoncentrowane na tym, aby wykorzystać każdy przypływ natchnienia i przemienić myśli we właściwe słowa. Pióro wieczne niestrudzenie skrobało papier, a chytry uśmieszek unosił kąciki ust mężczyzny. To, co w tym momencie powstawało było najlepsze ze wszystkich napisanych dotąd powieści, a wszystko to była zasługa tego chłopaka…

Jak mu było?

— Harry Potter. — Na dźwięk tego głosu Severus przestał pisać i błyskawicznie podniósł głowę. Pióro nadal ledwie dotykało papieru, a wsiąkający atrament tworzył niewielkiego kleksa. Obok stolika stał ten chłopak, którego poznał wczoraj, z dłonią wyciągniętą w jego kierunku. — Miło mi, jestem Harry — dodał, gdy pisarz wciąż się w niego patrzył oszołomiony. Pisarz mentalnie potrząsnął siebie samego za ramiona i odłożył pióro na stolik.  
— Severus Snape — odparł i uścisnął mniejszą dłoń, której skóra była ciepła i miękka, tak bardzo inna od wielu męskich dłoni. Była też nieco spocona, co niewątpliwie świadczyło o nerwowości większej, niż to Harry ujawniał. — Co cię tu dziś sprowadza? — Chłopak potraktował pytanie Snape'a jako zaproszenie i opadł na krzesło naprzeciw mężczyzny.  
— Zniszczyłem pański notes — odparł po prostu i znowu zawstydzenie sprawiło, że omal nie oblał się rumieńcem. — Głupio mi i dlatego przyniosłem panu jeszcze jeden. — Severus obserwował, jak chłopak kopał przez chwilę w plecaku, żeby wyciągnąć gruby notes. — To nic takiego, ale… proszę bardzo.  
Niepewna dłoń popchnęła notes w stronę Snape'a.  
— Uroczy wyraz szacunku — mruknął pisarz pod nosem. Wziął go do ręki, gładząc ciemnoniebieską, twardą okładkę. Musiał trochę kosztować, zwłaszcza dla kogoś młodego, kto wciąż zapewne uczęszczał do szkoły i przyjechał tu z wycieczką. — Jesteś na wakacjach?  
Pytanie było nagłe i chłopak jedynie wzruszył ramionami, co z kolei sprawiło, że Severus zmarszczył czoło.  
— Niestety nie można mówić o wakacjach, gdy nauczyciele każą ci wkuwać historię Francji i takie tam. Do bani, po prostu — odparł po krótkiej chwili Harry, wydymając wargi w najwyższym stopniu niezadowolenia. W tym momencie Severus uznał, że dzieciak wygląda aż nazbyt pociągająco i słuchając go, musiał odwrócić od niego wzrok. — To świetny kraj, nawet jeśli jest taki duży. Gdyby mnie tu zostawili samego, założę się, że zgubiłbym się po pięciu minutach.  
Dzieciak roześmiał się z własnych słów, a jego śmiech zaraził Severusa, który moment później się nieznacznie skrzywił. Od kiedy to on się śmieje w towarzystwie dopiero poznanych młodych chłopców?  
Układając nowy notes pod ręką tak, aby ukryć to, co zdążył napisać, pisarz pochylił się nad stołem, zastanawiając się, czy spławić dzieciaka, czy ciągnąć rozmowę. Jedno spojrzenie w zielone oczy utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że nie zaszkodzi się dowiedzieć kilku rzeczy o kimś, kto stanowi bazę dla jego bohatera. Taka okazja nie nadarzała się często i trzeba \wykorzystać młodego, skoro jest.  
— Co studiujesz? — spytał, a szczupła sylwetka drgnęła i uśmiech rozjaśnił twarz dzieciaka.  
— Anglistykę i historię. Bardzo mi się podoba. Przyjechałem tu wraz całą moją grupą, aby zgłębić historię Francji. Nauka o przeszłości zawsze wydawała mi się nudna, ale teraz uważam, że to fascynujące. — Harry powiedział z zapałem i pochylił się nad stolikiem. Severus dostrzegł złote iskierki w jego szmaragdowozielonych oczach, przez co musiał wstrzymać oddech. Te oczy niesamowicie przyciągały. Oczywiście dokonywał podobnych odkryć, by jak najlepiej stworzyć postać na podstawie istniejącej osoby, a nie dlatego, że  
pragnął – a już na pewno, w żadnym razie, w podtekście seksualnym – Harry'ego.  
— Pisze pan? — Wyżej wymieniony bachor bawił się aktualnie zestawem przypraw stojących na blacie i zerkał na niego spod zmierzwionej grzywki.  
— Czy piszę? — Snape odgarnął włosy i założył sobie denerwujący kosmyk za ucho — Owszem. Piszę, w końcu jestem pisarzem.  
Chłopak siedział z otwartymi ustami i patrzył się na niego oniemiały. W tej chwili wyglądał prześmiesznie. Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
— Jest pan pisarzem? — spytał, wzdychając Harry. — O rany! Zawsze chciałem poznać kogoś takiego. Wydaje pan książki? — Severus kiwnął głowę, potwierdzając, a chłopak niemal podskakiwał na krześle z podekscytowania. — Jaki gatunek? Horror może? Wygląda pan na autora krwawych opowieści.  
Severus parsknął, słysząc te słowa, ale szybko się opanował.  
— Naprawdę? — mruknął, powoli cedząc sylaby. — Fakt, parę opowiadań grozy wyszło spod mojego pióra, jednak specjalizuję się w pisaniu powieści erotycznych.  
Nie wstydził się tego i naprawdę rzadko krył się z pragnieniem pisaniem takich właśnie tekstów. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Harry ledwie mógł usiedzieć na krześle, jego ekscytacja sięgała zapewne zenitu, co nie powinno tak dziwić. Myśli nastolatka skupione były w dużej mierze wokół tego, co znajdowało się między jego nogami.  
— To super, nigdy nie pisałem podobnego tekstu. Próbowałem swoich sił, pisząc romans, ale to coś zupełnie innego — wyznał cicho, co spotkało się z potaknięciem Severusa.  
Dzieciak miał rację. Tekst o charakterze erotycznym był bliżej doznań cielesnych, czasami zwierzęcych, ale za każdy razem przynoszących satysfakcję. Nie było owijania w bawełnę i na pewno nie było niedopowiedzeń postawionych odbiorcy. Teksty takie ociekały namiętnością w najbardziej pierwotnym sensie tego słowa, a zarazem dawały ogromną przyjemność zarówno twórcy, jak i czytelnikowi.  
Z kolei romans nie był gatunkiem, w którym Severus nigdy nie czuł się dobrze. Wszystkie romansidła były zbyt tandetne jak na jego gust. Zdecydowanie wolał jasne sytuacje i nie bawić się w ciuciubabkę ze swoim czytelnikiem, a naprawdę pokazać mu, co to jest powieść erotyczna.  
Harry pokręcił się na krześle i nerwowo zerknął na zewnątrz przez duże kawiarniane okno. Podążając za jego wzrokiem, można było zobaczyć kilkoro młodych ludzi czekających na chodniku, wyglądało na to, że należą do jego grupy i zamierzają gdzieś iść. Potter potrząsnął lekko głową i ponownie skupił uwagę na rozmowie z Severusem .  
— To jakie pan pisze powieści erotyczne? — zapytał i pochylił się nad stolikiem, a jego włosy opadły mu na oczy. Pisarz z trudem powstrzymał się przed tym, by sięgnąć i odgarnąć niesforne kosmyki. Snape wymierzył mentalnego kopniaka i zdecydowanie odsunął tę myśl.  
Zastanawiając się, jaka będzie reakcja młodego, gdy mu powie, o czym pisze, Severus odchylił się i uśmiechnął leniwie.  
— Piszę powieści erotyczne w męskim wydaniu.  
Chłopiec zbladł a następnie na jego policzki wypłynął mocny rumieniec. Otworzył usta z zamiarem powiedzenia czegoś, jednak prędko je zamknął, wydając z siebie nieco piskliwy odgłos. Pisarz obserwował go spokojnie  
— Och — wykrztusił po chwili Harry, pochyliwszy głowę, by przyjrzeć się powierzchni blatu, która nagle go zainteresowała. W końcu jednak zadał nurtujące go pytanie: — W sensie, że gejowskie, chłopak z chłopakiem?  
Severus musiał przyznać, że ta reakcja całkiem go rozbawiła, gdy przytaknął.  
— Mężczyzna z mężczyzną, Harry. — sprecyzował jednak po krótkiej chwili, a wyraźnie zawstydzona mina i zarumienione policzki rozmówcy powiedziały mu wszystko to, czego chciał się dowiedzieć. — Jesteś hetero, prawda?  
Pytanie było bardzo bezpośrednie, jednak Severus nie widział nic złego w zadawaniu konkretnych pytań.  
— Cóż, tak… Tak sądzę. Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem — odparł i przesunął dłonią po gładkim blacie. Czuł się nieswojo, a pisarz wpatrywał się w jego niespokojnie drgające jabłko Adama, gdy nerwowo przełykał ślinę. — Co pana skłoniło do pisania… męskiej erotyki?  
— Kilka niezwykle nieudanych i kompletnie nie przynoszących satysfakcji związków, jakie miałem. Zapragnąłem czegoś, czemu z przyjemnością będę mógł się oddać bez reszty.  
Rzeczywiście, Severus miał za sobą parę nudnych związków, podczas gdy on potrzebował nieustannego ożywienia, a nie stagnacji, co w połączeniu z niepohamowanym apetytem seksualnym dawało to mieszankę, której nie każdy mógł sprostać. Pominął ten drobny szczegół, nie chcąc młodego wystraszyć. Po chwili dodał:  
— Poza tym pisanie soczystych, mocnych i czasami ostrych scen erotycznych sprawia mi ogromną przyjemność. — Słysząc te słowa, Harry znowu spazmatycznie przełknął ślinę, a obserwujący to uważnie Severus oblizał się z cichym pomrukiem. Ci, co go znali, wiedzieli, że ma słabość do wrażliwych szyi i obojczyków, nigdy się z tym nie krył.  
— Rozumiem. — Chłopak milczał przez jakiś czas, po czym nieśmiało spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę spod przydługiej grzywki. — Więc w zasadzie to pisze pan pornografię, prawda? — powiedział cicho z krzywym uśmiechem, a Severus uświadomił sobie , że dzieciak żartuje.  
To było niezwykłe. Nikt tego nie robił, nie przebijał się przez jego maskę obojętności i chłodu, ani tym bardziej nie próbował żartować z nim na temat jego tekstów.  
— Ja przedstawiam relacje międzyludzkie zanurzone w delikatnej, ale absolutnie niezbędnej otoczce fabuły, panie Potter — warknął ostro i uniósł dumnie brodę. Odpowiedzią na tę deklarację był łobuzerski, szeroki uśmiech na twarzy dzieciaka. Jego kąciki ust niemal również się uniosły, jednak zdołał utrzymać powagę.  
Wtedy też zobaczył, jak Harry zmysłowo się przeciąga, dłońmi mierzwiąc jeszcze bardziej swoje włosy.  
— Jasne, jasne — odparł, a w jego oczach migotały psotne ogniki. — Jestem pewien, że sceny łóżkowe to sprawa drugorzędna względem całej historii i świata przedstawionego.  
Severus już miał na to celną ripostę, gdy do ich stolika podeszła kelnerka, kołysząc biodrami i Harry odwrócił się w stronę nadchodzącej kobiety, zauważywszy, że pisarz umilkł.  
— Dzień dobry. Co podać? — zapytała z profesjonalnym, pogodnym uśmiechem i odrzuciła jasny pukiel włosów.  
Snape już miał ją grzecznie, lecz stanowczo zbyć, kiedy odezwał się jego młody towarzysz.  
— Poproszę czekoladę na gorąco. — Harry zawadiacko mrugnął do swojego rozmówcy, a Severus zrozumiał, że uroczy dzieciak nie zamierza uciekać. — I kawę. Czarną, bez cukru. — Tym razem uniósł brwi, widząc oddalającą się wdzięcznie kelnerkę. Nikt wcześniej nie ośmielił się zamówić mu czegoś bez konsultacji z nim.  
— Nie mówiłem, że coś chcę — burknął niepotrzebnie. Harry wzruszył chudymi ramionami i odsunął grzywkę, która znowu zasłoniła mu oczy.  
— Jeśli to jakieś pocieszenie, zapłacę za kawę. — Severus kiwnął głową, mamrocząc coś pod nosem i już miał głośniej podziękować, gdy nagle usłyszał brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Nieprzyjemny dźwięk rozległ się po całej kawiarence.  
Działając pod wpływem silnego impulsu mężczyzna, sięgnął przez blat i łapiąc Harry'ego, pociągnął go na podłogę i przyciągnął do siebie. Inni klienci zdawali się robić to samo w jednej chwili. Szyba sporego okna kawiarnianego ziała ogromnym otworem niczym rozwarta paszcza potwora. Okno zostało przestrzelone.  
— Co jest, do chole…— szepnął Potter, kurczowo trzymając się silnych rąk owiniętych wokół jego ramion. Ciemne włosy opadały na jego twarz i dopiero po pewnej chwili dotarło do niego, że to Severusa, nie jego własne. Krzyki paru osób zwróciły uwagę chłopaka i spojrzał w kierunku drzwi, gdzie już stało dwóch zamaskowanych facetów. Moment później już kroczyli po kawiarnianej posadzce ze srebrnymi pistoletami w dłoniach. Broń była skierowana w ludzi.  
To był napad.  
Harry starał się dosięgnąć swojego plecaka, walcząc z uniemożliwiającym mu to Severusem. Musiał wezwać pomoc. Policję, kogokolwiek. Usłyszał cichy, karcący pomruk i mężczyzna poprawił uścisk, przygarniając go bardziej do siebie.  
Napastnicy podeszli do starszej kobiety, która stała za kasą z uniesionymi rękoma, mierząc do niej z broni. Drżała cała ze strachu, a siwe kosmyki, wcześniej złapane w gustowny kok, teraz luźno opadały na jej blade policzki.  
Potter obrócił się w stronę Snape'a i niemal stykając się z nim nosem, szepnął gorączkowo:  
— Musimy wezwać pomoc! Powiadomić policję! — W tym momencie pisarz praktycznie całkowicie go unieruchomił w swoich objęciach, co było jasne, że nie podziela jego zdania w tej kwestii. — Severusie…  
Nie było mu dane nic więcej powiedzieć, bo nagle szorstka dłoń zasłoniła mu usta i mężczyzna posłał mu ostrzegawcze, groźne spojrzenie. Chłopak nic sobie z tego nie robił, niemo prosząc tymi lśniącymi, zielonymi, pięknymi oczami.  
— Kawiarnia ma system alarmowy. Bądź cicho i nawet nie myśl o tym, że się stąd ruszysz.  
— ZAMKNĄĆ SIĘ WSZYSCY! — ryknął jeden z napastników i Severus wyraźnie poczuł, jak młody się wzdrygnął na dźwięk tego wrzasku, instynktownie wtulając się w jego ramiona. Pozwolił mu na to i objął go tak, by choć w minimalnym stopniu dać mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Rozumiał, że w innych okolicznościach, Harry w żadnym razie nie czułby się komfortowo w objęciach innego mężczyzny. W cichej kawiarni rozległ się dźwięk otwieranej kasy. Obaj zastanawiali się nad tym, kiedy pojawi się policja.  
Broń przesunęła się leniwie, co wywołało u Harry'ego dreszcze.  
— Nikt się nie rusza! — zażądał ostro drugi bandyta niskim głosem.  
Chłopak kątem oka zobaczył młodą matkę tulącą do siebie niemowlę. Mogła być w jego wieku lub niewiele starsza od niego samego. Patrzyła na niego, niemo błagając go o coś, ale Potter nie potrafił zgadnąć o co. Wiedział jedno – musiał coś zrobić, cokolwiek, zanim sprawy potoczą się za daleko.  
— Torba — burknął wyższy napastnik do starszego mężczyzny, który oddał ją drżącymi dłońmi.  
Harry patrzył na to z przerażeniem w oczach. Te dwa sukinkoty bezczelnie zabierały cudzą własność, grożąc ludziom bronią.  
Sięgnął jedną ręką po swój plecak, otwierając go błyskawicznie i starając się dosięgnąć komórki, aby wezwać pomoc… W tym momencie poczuł zimną stal przyciśniętą do jego skroni i zobaczył, że w podobnym położeniu jest Severus.  
— Zostaw to, mały i dawaj plecak. — Chłopak kątem oka spojrzał na uzbrojonego, zamaskowanego faceta, czując gęsią skórkę, gdy lufa mocniej została przyciśnięta do jego głowy jako ostrzeżenie.  
Harry zebrawszy całą odwagę i mając nadzieję, że nie zadrży mu głos, ani co gorsza go nie straci z nerwów, kurczowo trzymał komórkę i syknął wściekle:  
— Pieprz się!  
Źle zrobił, wypowiadając te słowa to raz i dwa – do kogoś, kto jednym ruchem palca mógł zamienić jego mózg w papkę rozbryzgniętą na ścianie. Dobrze to wiedział i był szczęśliwy, kiedy w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie mocny policzek, który piekł go nieznośnie, ale przynajmniej żył. Severus złapał nadgarstek tamtego i zaczęli się szamotać i w tym momencie rozległ się huk wystrzału.  
Harry wydał z siebie zduszony okrzyk, a wraz z nim sporo osób. Na całe szczęście ucierpiał jedynie sufit, z którego posypał się tynk.  
— Cofnij się! — warknął tamten do Severusa i po chwili znowu skupił swoją uwagę na Harrym, cały czas trzymając go na muszce. Chłopak z niemałym trudem powstrzymał nerwowe drżenie ciała i obrzucił opryszka zdegustowanym spojrzeniem. — Oddaj plecak , a nikomu nic się nie stanie.  
— Mam tam ważne materiały do nauki i inne rzeczy osobiste. Nie oddam go! Pocałuj mnie gdzieś! — Skąd miał odwagę, by to wykrzyczeć z taką pasją, jak tak naprawdę miał ochotę skulić się w pozycji płodowej i płakać? Poczuł czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu i wtem Severus próbował mu odebrać plecak. Harry nie chciał o tym nawet myśleć i nieco drżącymi palcami przycisnął go do siebie, kręcąc głową i szepcząc gorączkowo: — Nie!  
Ciemne oczy Severusa błysnęły gniewnie, lecz chłopak w jakiś przedziwny sposób wiedział, że ten gniew nie jest skierowany na niego i powoli odwrócił się. W tym momencie ogłuszył go huk. Z jego gardła wyrwał się głośny krzyk, gdy skierowana w jego nogę broń wystrzeliła, a pocisk trafił w ciało, rozrywając skórę i tkanki pod nią.  
Został postrzelony.  
— Ty skurwielu! — wrzasnął Harry i chyba tylko dzięki ogromnemu przypływowi adrenaliny był w stanie skoczyć na równe nogi i okładać większego, umięśnionego faceta, absolutnie nie bacząc na konsekwencje. — Ty pieprzony draniu!  
Oddech chłopaka był urywany i płytki. Walenie pięściami w pierś większego o głowę osobnika męczyło go koszmarnie. Jeden, niezbyt mocny cios ze strony napastnika odebrał mu resztki świadomości i osunął się na ziemię w kałużę własnej krwi.

**-SS/HP-**

Severus łapiąc nieprzytomnego dzieciaka i odciągając go nieco od bandytów, bez chwili wahania stwierdził, że ma do czynienia z kompletnym idiotą. Zaatakowany przez Harry'ego zamaskowany facet celował w jego bezwładnie leżące ciało, dysząc ciężko.

— Dawaj ten pieprzony plecak! — warknął do Severusa i wskazał lufą żądany przedmiot, ponaglając pisarza. Ten podniósł go, ignorując powiększającą się lepką, ciemną kałużę na jasnych kaflach. Intensywna czerwień krwi sprawiła, że serce mężczyzny stanęło na ułamek sekundy.

— Musimy stąd spadać, stary! Cholera, postrzeliłeś tego dzieciaka! — tym razem odezwał się krępy kompan potężnego napastnika.

Severus uśmiechnął się drwiąco, słysząc ciche syreny wozów policyjnych. Inni klienci w milczeniu przyglądali się to rannemu chłopakowi, to kłócącym się opryszkom, którzy dość szybko osiągnęli porozumienie i ruszyli w stronę drzwi, już niemal sięgali klamki, gdy…

— Porąbane su…sukinkoty! Tchórze! Teraz to spie..przacie gdzie pieprz rośnie, co, dupy wo…łowe? — Pisarz przyciągnął Pottera do siebie i ścisnął jego ciało w próbie uciszenia go. Wyglądało na to, że urata sporej ilości krwi i wściekłość, która go rozsadzała, to nie było dobre połączenie. Po chwili Harry znowu się odezwał, co niewątpliwie wymagało od niego sporego wysiłku, bo z każdą sekundą oddychał ciężej i płycej: — D-dwa… popieprzeńce… jedne!

Wyższy i potężniejszy bandyta zaklął szpetnie i niemal natychmiast ruszył w kierunku Severusa osłaniającego niezbyt świadomego Harry'ego.

— Zostaw go. Postrzeliłeś go. Stracił mnóstwo krwi i jest w szoku. Najpewniej majaczy! — powiedział pisarz mocnym głosem, choć żołądek podskoczył mu do gardła, gdy broń w ręce mężczyzny drgnęła, ponownie biorąc ich sobie z cel.

Ranny stęknął słabo i potrząsnął głową.

— Nie… Nieprawda! Nie ma… ja… czy! To skończone… sukinsyny! — bełkotliwa obelga wystarczyła by rozwścieczyć napastnika. Zamaskowany mężczyzna kopnął leżącego kilka razy prosto w krwawiącą ranę. Snape syknął gniewnie i zmienił pozycję, by móc lepiej osłonić rannego. Teraz Harry leżał na podłodze, a pisarz gwałtownie wstał i złapał uzbrojonego napastnika za poły czarnej kurtki. Słysząc zbliżające się coraz bardziej policyjne syreny, Severus obnażył zęby, nie zamierzając tamtego puścić.

Ktoś zawołał:

— Wzięliście, co chcieliście. Idźcie już!

Odwracając nieznacznie głowę na prawo, Snape zobaczył młodą kobietę z niemowlęciem na ręku. Niemal bezgłośnie poruszała wargami i parę sekund później usłyszał wołanie Harry'ego, które w tej chwili przypominało bardziej szept:

—Trzymaj go, aż przyjadą!

Pisarz, jakby dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że role się obróciły i szarpnął opryszkiem, popychając go z całej siły na oszkloną ladę z wystawionymi smakołykami. Pod wpływem tego szkło popękało, ale wytrzymało siłę uderzenia. Napastnik wkrótce zaczął walczyć z Severusem i kopać go po nogach.

— Łapcie tego drugiego! — Do uszu pisarza doszedł nieco zrzędliwy głos starszego mężczyzny, który trochę go wystraszył, kiedy pomógł mu utrzymać wyrywającego się przestępcę, by nie uciekł. Snape podziękował mu szybkim skinieniem. Po krótkiej chwili w kawiarence rozległy się krzyki i hałas, jednak nie pozwolił, żeby go rozpraszały. Nawet jeśli inni nie złapią tamtego, schwytany przez niego bandyta zapewne wyśpiewa wszystko i wyda kompana.

Stękając cicho z wysiłku, żeby opryszek się nie wyślizgnął, Severus rozejrzał się szybko. Dostrzegł tylko niebieskie i czerwone plamy. Kilku mężczyzn w średnim wieku przyciskało drugiego złodzieja do podłogi.

— Sev'rusie! — Jego ciemne oczy natychmiast powędrowały w stronę rannego chłopaka i widok sporej kałuży krwi rozlewającej się po kaflach wywrócił jego żołądkiem. — Jego… broń!

Widać było, jak bardzo Harry walczył o to, żeby zachować świadomość, ale powieki powoli mu opadły, gdy słabo wskazywał palcem pistolet.

Czy Severus tego nie widział?

Wykręcając rękę bandyty i walcząc o przejęcie broni, pisarz zazgrzytał zębami. W trakcie szamotaniny z tym mięśniakiem, starszy mężczyzna, który pomagał Severusowi, został odepchnięty. Kilka kobiecych głosów wołało do niego, by kopnął napastnika w klejnoty rodowe, jednak Snape nie miał zwyczajnie jak to zrobić. Natomiast ciągnął za broń, próbując ją odebrać.

W pewnej chwili broń została ponownie odbezpieczona i pisarz poczuł chłód stali na swojej szyi. Jeszcze by tego brakowało, żeby wystrzeliła w jego szyję. Z wściekłym, zdeterminowanym pomrukiem rzucił się, aby wreszcie wyrwać tamtemu broń z ręki.

Przyspieszony oddech.

Wilgotne od potu dłonie.

Zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi…

— Policja! Rzucić broń na ziemię i ręce do góry!

Spojrzenie przepełnione nienawiścią i wściekłością. Zaciekła szamotanina…

Huk wystrzału.

— Ranny policjant. Potrzebne wsparcie. Dwóch uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Jeden zamaskowany, a drugi biały, o ciemnych włosach. Trzeci obezwładniony.

— Nie… Ten pomagał…— wykrztusił cicho słaby głos.

_Niech to szlag! _


	2. Ich własne prawo

Rozdział 2

Ich własne prawo

* * *

To była najgłupsza rzecz, na jaką się zdecydował. Severus nigdy wcześniej nie zamierzał uciekać przed wymiarem sprawiedliwości, a właśnie to robił, przemykając uliczkami francuskiego miasteczka. Harry był blisko i trzymał go kurczowo za rękę, gdy raz po raz ich oszołomione umysły rejestrowały głośne policyjne syreny. W głowie Snape'a huczała jedna myśl: „co wyście, do jasnej cholery, najlepszego zrobili!".

― Tędy, szybko! ― wykrztusił chłopak, ciężko oddychając i pociągnął Severusa za sobą do wąskiego zaułka. Poranne słońce tu nie sięgało i w uliczce panowały półmrok oraz przejmujący chłód. Idealna kryjówka. ― Tu się schowamy, za tym. ― Potter skulił się za sporym pojemnikiem na śmieci. Pisarz niechętnie zrobił to samo, kucając tuż za nim. Sytuacja nie była za wesoła.

W końcu pisarz się odezwał:

― Gdybyśmy zostali i wyjaśnili wszystko, policja mogłaby uwierzyć w naszą wersję. I nie musiałbym się teraz ukrywać i uciekać przed stróżami prawa, jak jakiś oprych.

Harry wywrócił oczami, słysząc słowa mężczyzny.

― Po pierwsze to obaj uciekamy przed policją. Pomagając ci uciec, też stałem się wyjęty spod prawa. Raniłeś policjanta, jeśli raczysz pamiętać.

Z gardła Severusa wydobył się podirytowany pomruk i ciemne oczy obrzuciły młodego groźnym spojrzeniem. Rana wciąż krwawiła i było nad wyraz jasne, że dzieciak funkcjonuje tylko dzięki potężnemu zastrzykowi adrenaliny wywołanemu całą tą sytuacją. Snape przypuszczał, że kiedy energia się wyczerpie, młody będzie po prostu w opłakanym stanie.

― Przecież nie mierzyłem do policjanta. Broń wypaliła, gdy się szamotałem z napastnikiem ― odparł Severus cicho, słysząc czyjeś kroki nieopodal. Szczęśliwie nikt ich nie dostrzegł. ― Gdybym miał szansę to wytłumaczyć, można by było tego wszystkiego uniknąć.

Chłopak nie odpowiedział i pisarz już otwierał usta, żeby kontynuować, gdy zza rogu wyszła grupa policjantów z bronią gotową do strzału, obrzucając zdeterminowanym wzrokiem „ich" ciemną uliczkę. Harry przysunął się bliżej do niego i czuły zmysł powonienia Snape'a zarejestrował delikatny zapach jabłek i mięty. Pewnie szampon młodego. Miękkie, jedwabiste kosmyki musnęły brodę mężczyzny w chwili, kiedy dzieciak odwracał się w jego stronę. Jego wargi były rozchylone, a na jego szyi widać było szalone pulsowanie tętnicy.

Choć to było całkowicie zbędne, Severus przytknął do ust palec, nakazując ciszę. Wydawało się, że trwali w bezruchu całą wieczność, gdy wreszcie usłyszeli zdecydowany głos:

― Czysto!

Policjanci skręcili w lewo i wkrótce znikli z pola widzenia. Snape poczuł ciepły oddech na swojej szyi, gdy Harry wzdrygnął się nerwowo. Pisarz bez namysłu objął go delikatnie, przyciągając drobniejsze ciało.

― Musimy stąd iść i najważniejsza sprawa – opatrzyć cię. Wtedy pójdziemy prosto na posterunek i wyprostujemy to koszmarne nieporozumienie. Nie będę uważany za przestępcę. Mężczyzna uważał to za dobry plan, jednak zobaczył, że Harry marszczy czoło, jakby miał wątpliwości.

― A co jeśli nie wyprostujesz? Pójdziesz do więzienia, albo co gorsza ja też tam trafię. ― Severus powstrzymał cisnący się mu na usta komentarz, że taki chłopak jak Harry w więzieniu z miejsca stałby się smacznym kąskiem dla każdego. Nawet nie chciał myśleć o tej ewentualności. Zamiast tego uniósł się i usiadł na ziemi, mięśnie ud potwornie go bolały. ― Policja jest przekonana, że to ty strzelałeś do ich człowieka, a to jest przestępstwo.

Severus powoli i parokrotnie wypuścił oddech nosem, próbując znaleźć spokój. To była po prostu niebywale popieprzona sytuacja. Kompletnie popieprzona.

― Ja tu jestem dorosły, Harry i zrobimy po mojemu. ― Ten argument wcale nie był najlepszy, choćby dlatego, że Potter nie był już dzieckiem, ale myśl o kryciu się przed wszystkimi, gdy nie zrobili nic złego, była dla Severusa czymś uwłaczającym. Dzieciak obnażył zęby i zaciskając dłonie w pięści, wysyczał wściekle:

― Mam osiemnaście lat i wyobraź sobie, że nie jestem dzieckiem!

― Ja mam trzydzieści dwa ― wtrącił Severus z kąśliwym uśmiechem. Twarz młodego zaczerwieniła się nieco ze złości. Pisarz stwierdził, że dzieciak niespecjalnie panował na emocjami, lecz cóż, miał trochę racji. Ich przyszłość malowała się raczej w ciemnych barwach. Po części była to jego wina, w końcu postanowił walczyć z napastnikiem o broń, co spowodowało, że całkiem przypadkowo jego palce nacisnęły spust. Nieistotne, że był to nieszczęśliwy wypadek, to on strzelił. A policja, cóż, uznała go za sprawcę i teraz jest ścigany, słusznie bądź nie.

― Nieważne, do cholery! Nie mam zamiaru zostać złapany i posądzony o współudział oraz pomoc zabójcy! ― Pisarz westchnął ciężko. Przypuszczał, że sprawa nie jest aż tak poważna i raniony policjant ma się całkiem dobrze, z wyjątkiem rany postrzałowej, rzecz jasna. Nagle dzieciak stęknął głośniej, sięgając dłońmi do swojej zranionej nogi. Snape momentalnie chwycił go za ramiona, odsuwając go łagodnie, żeby mieć lepszy widok. Prawie nic nie było widać przez wciąż obficie sączącą się krew, a jeśli, jak podejrzewał mężczyzna, kula nadal tkwiła w nodze dzieciaka, należało jak najprędzej ją wyciągnąć, by rana zaczęła się goić. Pisarz wypuścił powoli powietrze i po raz kolejny tego ranka skoncentrował swoje myśli na tym, co robić, odsuwając rosnący ból głowy.

Miał dwa wyjścia: podrzucić na w pół przytomnego chłopaka do szpitala i udać się prosto na posterunek policji, ryzykując nie tylko swoją wolność, lub też zabrać smarkacza do siebie, opatrzyć go i tym samym stać wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. No, może to przesada, lecz z pewnością nie taka wielka.

Głaszcząc uspokajająco drżące, szczupłe ciało chłopaka, Severus ostrożnie pomógł mu wstać i zmuszony był przyjąć na siebie większość ciężaru Harry'ego. Mężczyzna skrzywił się nieco:

― Chodź, trzeba zająć się twoją nogą.

Chłopak oparł się o jego ramię jeszcze bardziej i jęknął żałośnie.

― Gdzie idziemy? ― zapytał słabym głosem. Gorący oddech owiewał ucho Snape'a. Mężczyzna przyciągnął drobniejsze ciało do siebie, mocniej opasując je ramieniem.

― Do mnie.

Żegnaj spokojne życie. Witajcie kłopoty, los ściganego przez prawo z ledwo co poznanym i rannym chłopakiem u boku. Po prostu niczego bardziej nie chciał. Cholera jasna!

-SS/HP-

Mieszkanie Severusa było imponujące i świadczyło o tym, że jest majętnym człowiekiem. Było przestronne, w jego skład wchodziły dwie sypialnie oraz otwarta przestrzeń stanowiąca spory salon z miękkimi skórzanymi fotelami i sporą kanapą. Kuchnia również była spora, dominowały w niej stal i granit, uzupełniając się wzajemnie. Podłogi wyłożone parkietem, a w salonie przykrywał je dodatkowo czerwony dywan. Jednym słowem, mieszkanie było piękne.

― Ładnie tu, Sev'rusie ― mruknął bełkotliwie Harry i oblizał suche wargi, czując nieprzyjemne zawroty głowy. Miał nadzieję spocząć w jednym z zachęcających foteli. Wiedział, że stracił wiele krwi, co wywoływało u niego nieznośne mdłości. Całe jego ciało zaczęło się trząść, gdy poziom adrenaliny gwałtownie spadł.

Trzymający go mężczyzna, prychnął coś w odpowiedzi i niemal zawlókł go do najbliższego fotela. Gdy w końcu Harry usiadł, dziękował niebiosom, choć spomiędzy jego zaciśniętych warg wydobywał się raz po raz jęk bólu. Noga bolała przeokropnie, dopiero teraz dotarło do niego jak bardzo.

― Idę po apteczkę. ― Chłopak posłał pisarzowi słaby lecz promienny uśmiech.

― Może przykleisz mi plaster i już?

Snape obrzucił go tak uporczywym i twardym spojrzeniem, że młody natychmiast zamilkł, odwracając wzrok. Pisarz przeszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, w drodze zrzucając płaszcz.

― Muszę najpierw wyjąć kulę, więc na razie żadnego plastra. ― Twarz dzieciaka zbladła jeszcze bardziej, kiedy jego oszołomiony umysł przetrawił usłyszane słowa i zmierzwione włosy opadły na poduchy wsparte na oparciu. ― Siedź grzecznie i nie ruszaj się, jak będę to robił ― powiedział Severus, wracając szybkimi krokami. Rozpiął górne guziki koszuli, by mu było wygodniej i podwinął rękawy, ukazując drobne, ciemne włoski porastające skórę rąk.

Harry zamruczał cicho, próbując znaleźć wygodniejsze ułożenie dla swojej nogi.

― Nie wierzę, że mnie postrzelił, drań jeden! ― syknął. Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, czując silne palce podwijające i rozcinające nogawkę spodni. ― To boli! ― warknął na Severusa i obrzucił go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna nawet nie przerwał tego, co robił.

Sięgnąwszy po wilgotny ręcznik, pisarz delikatnie przemył ranę, co jednak spowodowało, że dzieciak podskoczył z piskiem bólu.

― Oczywiście, że boli, durny bachorze, to rana postrzałowa. Muszę ją oczyścić i wyjąć kulę, bo sama nie wyjdzie. Nie ruszaj się.

― Po prostu rewelacja! O niczym innym nie marzę, tylko o tym, że rozerwiesz mi nogę, by wyjąć pieprzoną kulę! ― Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, jedynie niezbyt mocnego klapsa w zdrowe udo. ― I nie jestem dzieckiem! Mam osiemnaście lat! ― mruknął z obrazą i uniósł dumnie brodę. Severus tylko parsknął.

― A już myślałem, sądząc po twoim znakomitym opanowaniu. A raczej jego całkowitym braku.

― O czym ty…

― Pozwalasz, by emocje tobą kierowały i przez ten swój niewyparzony jęzor wpadasz w kłopoty. Gdybyś był opanowany, nikt by cię nie postrzelił.

― Ani nie ścigał ― dodał cicho Harry, wypuszczając głośniej powietrze. Severus ignorując go, metodycznie oczyszczał ranę, zdecydowanie przyciskając do niej ręcznik. Chłopak zagryzł wargi i jęknął, posyłając Snape'owi spojrzenie niesłusznie skrzywdzonego. Kręciło mu się w głowie, choć rana postrzałowa już wyglądała o niebo lepiej, kiedy zaschnięta krew zniknęła. Wydawała się naprawdę mała. Noga zaczęła niekontrolowanie drżeć i przytrzymał ją dłońmi, lecz niewiele to pomogło.

Severus po chwili uniósł wzrok i ich oczy się spotkały. Jednak to spojrzenie pisarza była nieprzeniknione.

― Wytrzymaj, Harry, jeszcze chwilę. To niestety będzie bolało. ― Wziął buteleczkę czystego spirytusu, a dzieciak, widząc, co się święci, wstrzymał oddech i zacisnął powieki.

Na całe szczęście Snape nie przedłużał sprawy i przechylił buteleczkę. Nie przerwał, słysząc głośne przekleństwa, jakie się wyrywały się z gardła Pottera oraz odgłos uderzania głową o miękkie poduszki.

― Szlag! Bolało jak pieprzona cholera! Nadal boli!

W odpowiedzi Harry uzyskał jedynie złośliwy uśmieszek. To go upewniało w założeniu, że cała ta sytuacja niezwykle bawiła Severusa i że teraz mężczyzna czerpał przyjemność ze swojej małej zemsty, czyli dręczenia go pod pretekstem udzielania pomocy. Założył ręce na piersi, do żywego urażony brakiem współczucia i zerknął na nogę. Nie krwawiła już tak bardzo i musiał przyznać, że miał sporo szczęścia, bo pocisk najwidoczniej ominął ważniejsze naczynia krwionośne.

― Teraz wyjmę kulę. Zagryź to, jak potrafisz najmocniej. ― W dłoniach Snape'a pojawił się zrolowany, czysty ręcznik, który podał chłopakowi, a ten bez sprzeciwu włożył materiał między zęby, mówiąc:

― Żebym ja ciebie nie pogryzł! ― Choć materiał sprawiał, że słowa nie były wyraźne, to klepnięcie w udo oznaczało, że pisarz mimo wszystko zrozumiał. Odetchnął, starając się uspokoić, a także mentalnie przygotować na to, co go czeka. Parę minut potwornego, koszmarnego bólu, bo inaczej nie potrafił sobie tego wyobrazić.

― Gotowy?

Tym razem Harry wydał z siebie zrezygnowany pomruk.

-SS/HP-

Severus trzymał w dłoni szklaneczkę whisky i siedział oparty wygodnie w fotelu naprzeciwko kanapy obecnie zajętej przez chłopaka. Obserwował go uważnie, sącząc drinka. Od jakiejś pół godziny Harry spał głęboko i spokojnie, co pisarz mógł bez trudu określić jako szczęście w nieszczęściu, zważywszy ich kłopoty. Zdziwił go fakt, że dzieciak tak długo wytrzymał, nie tracąc przytomności. Blade światło lampy tworzyło długie, pokręcone i niekiedy niepokojące cienie na ścianach i rosnące w kierunku sufitu. Biorąc kolejnego łyka mocnego alkoholu, wciąż przyglądał się swojemu śpiącemu gościowi. Nic się nie zmieniło, nadal uważał, że chłopak jest po prostu piękny.

Długie, ciemne rzęsy opadały na zarumienione teraz policzki, a pełne wargi wydęły się jeszcze bardziej we śnie. Płaski brzuch powoli wznosił się i opadał w rytm wolnych i głębokich oddechów. Snape ledwo wstrzymał rozbawienie, kiedy chłopak jęknął, a moment później prychnął cicho, przycisnąwszy zwinięte dłonie do siebie i ocierając policzkiem o miękkie obicie kanapy.

Długi i ciężki poranek leniwie mijał, przechodząc stopniowo w późne popołudnie.

Przeczesując smukłymi palcami długie do ramion włosy, Severus wypuścił powietrze. Cieszył się, że udało mu wydobyć kulę, inaczej nie byłoby wesoło, a młodemu groziłaby infekcja. To była ostatnia rzecz, jakiej potrzebował – opieka nad chorym dzieciakiem, gdy uciekali przed policją.

Co do samego wyciągnięcia pocisku odkażonymi szczypczykami, Harry zniósł to dzielnie, poza paroma krzykami i stęknięciami starał się pozostać cicho i nieruchomo niemal do samego końca. To było dziwne i mężczyzna nigdy by nie przyznał tego głośno, ale Severus był z niego dumny. I to bardzo. Pomimo całej tej chorej sytuacji, w jaką zostali wplątani, Harry wykazał się dojrzałością.

Severus odchylił głowę i jednym haustem osuszył szklankę, wstając. Co prawda rzadko pił więcej niż jedną szklaneczkę, ale ten dzień był wyjątkowy i postanowił zrobić sobie nowego drinka. Nalawszy sobie whisky, zgarnął notes z piórem. Ponownie usiadł w fotelu i zaczął pisać, zerkając raz po raz na śpiącego chłopaka oraz wolno sącząc złotawy trunek.

Jakby tu zacząć?

_Kawiarnia była zatłoczona i gwarna_.

Jak inaczej można było zacząć, jeśli nie tak, jak to było naprawdę? Przypomniał sobie wczorajsze spotkanie z nieopanowanym Harrym. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, starając się ubrać to wszystko w odpowiednie słowa.

Nie chciał marnować czasu, a stłoczone myśli bez trudu dały się przelewać na papier.

To może być jego najlepsza powieść, o ile nie wyląduje w więzieniu, nim ją ukończy.

― Co piszesz? ― Usłyszał w pewnym momencie zaspany głos dzieciaka. Niemal się roześmiał, widząc, że Harry jeszcze nie całkiem się obudził i bezskutecznie próbuje przegnać resztki snu.

Schował pióro do zamykanego notesu, który z kolei szybko odłożył.

― Notuję pewne rzeczy. Mogą mi się przydać. ― Cichy i radosny śmiech chłopaka sprawił, że pisarz poczuł całkiem przyjemne mrowienie w dole brzucha. Nie, nie może teraz o tym myśleć.

― No widzisz, na brak weny najlepsza drobna strzelanina i zabawa w policjantów i złodziei. ― Niestety żart młodemu nie wyszedł, ale uśmiech na jego twarzy, choć przyprawiony odrobiną bólu, rozbawił Severusa, gdy zbliżył się do kanapy. Pisarz kucnął i położył dłoń na kościstym ramieniu. Wydawało mu się… Musiało mu się wydawać, kiedy poczuł, że dzieciak przesunął się nieświadomie jeszcze bliżej niego, jego dotyku. Najwidoczniej utknął w swojej książce. ― Dzięki za opatrzenie mi nogi. Musiałem zemdleć, bo nie pamiętam, żebym ci wcześniej dziękował. Zdecydowanie boli dużo mniej.

Severus rzucił okiem na zranioną, obandażowaną nogę i kiwnął głową:

― Cieszę się. Jesteś głodny? ― Harry spojrzał na niego przytomnymi już oczami i uśmiechnął się szeroko, potakując skwapliwie. Ten uśmiech wywoływał u Severusa całkiem nieoczekiwane reakcje, zwłaszcza jeśli chodziło o jego męskość, bo jego spodnie nagle wydały się nieco za ciasne. ― Przygotuję coś, ty masz leżeć i odpoczywać.

Pisarz posłał młodemu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, kierując się w stronę kuchni. Doszedł go głos chłopaka:

― Mam się przygotować mentalnie na zatrucie, czy umiesz gotować? ― Severus prychnął tylko i niemal wywrócił oczami, słysząc te docinki dzieciaka.

― Ty się lepiej skup na tym, by nie ruszać się z kanapy. ― Być może powinien dobitniej odpowiedzieć, jednak po emocjach dzisiejszego poranka i niewielkiej ilości whisky, nic innego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Umysł miał leciutko przyćmiony, ale dawało mu to poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokoju. Zajął się szykowaniem makaronu w sosie warzywnym, licząc na apetyt chłopaka. Harry w końcu był rekonwalescentem.

― Woda? ― rzucił z kuchni.

― Nie, to ja, Harry. Naprawdę, Severusie, chyba się starzejesz. ― Te słowa i chichot Harry'ego ubodły pisarza, który przypomniał, że ma zaledwie trzydzieści dwa lata. Chłopak zacmokał, jakby żałując nieco swojej wypowiedzi i spytał: ― Pomóc ci?

― Nie, chcesz wody do posiłku?

― Dzięki, nie chce mi się pić.

― Nie szkodzi. I tak dostaniesz.

Severus usłyszał skrzypienie skórzanej kanapy.

― Po co się mnie pytasz, skoro i tak zrobisz po swojemu?

Tym razem młody próbował wstawać, choć ledwo miał na to siłę. Pisarz westchnął ciężko i zabrał się za robienie sosu.

― Nie chcesz wiedzieć, co zrobię, jak się ruszyć choć na milimetr ― rzucił krótkie ostrzeżenie i z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że skrzypienie ustało niemal natychmiast. Dzieciak miał dość rozumu, by posłuchać. Całe szczęście.

-SS/HP-

Zapach mocnych przypraw wciąż rozchodził się po kuchni. Harry i Severus siedzieli przy niewielkim kwadratowym stoliku. Posiłek był skończony, talerze nosiły ślady sosu. Chłopak leniwie stukał w brzeg swojego talerza, obserwując mężczyznę siedzącego naprzeciw. Ten sączył aromatyczną kawę i wpatrywał się w gorący napój, nie odrywając ust od brzegu filiżanki, całkowicie pochłonięty przez myśli. Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej, widząc, jak pisarz mamrotał coś pod nosem, prowadząc nieodgadnioną dyskusję z samym sobą. Po krótkiej chwili, filiżanka stuknęła o spodeczek. Chłopaka bawiło obserwowanie i przysłuchiwanie się tej nie do końca wewnętrznej rozmowie.

― Przyjemnie się konwersowało z jedyną mądrą osobą w okolicy? ― W odpowiedzi otrzymał niemal rozgniewane spojrzenie, jednak nie przejął się tym zbytnio. Z psotnym uśmiechem przesunął od niechcenia palcem wzdłuż pozostałości po smacznym sosie i wsunął opuszkę do ust, oblizując i ssąc. Severus niemal natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, co chłopaka dość mocno zaskoczyło. ― Robisz pyszny makaron.

Zauważył, że mężczyzna nie umiał za bardzo przyjmować zasłużonych pochwał, a Harry był rozbawiony jego zażenowaniem.

Snape odsunął swój talerz, a na jego miejsce postawił filiżankę. Dzieciak mordował spojrzeniem szklankę wody, może faktycznie nie był spragniony?

― Przepis mojej matki. ― Harry potaknął i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy pisarzowi naprawdę trudno jest przyjąć dobre słowo. Nikogo takiego nigdy jeszcze nie poznał.

― Więc… ― zaczął po chwili. ― Masz faceta?

Mężczyzna postawił filiżankę tak mocno, że omal jej nie rozbił i zmrużył oczy, obrzucając młodego przenikliwym spojrzeniem.

― No co? Próbuję tylko zagaić. ― Dzieciak jedynie wzruszył ramionami.

― Mieszkam sam, jak widzisz. Chyba nie widzisz czegoś, co by temu przeczyło, hm?

― Z całą pewnością nie lubisz poruszać osobistych tematów…

― Gdy moimi rozmówcami są nastoletni chłopcy tacy, jak ty ― odparł chłodno Severus, a dzieciak westchnął.

― Pomogłem ci…

― Nie chcę rozmawiać o wypadkach dzisiejszego poranka! ― Mężczyzna wstał gwałtownie i bez słowa ruszył do salonu ogrzewanego imitacją prawdziwego kominka, ale w tym wypadku paliwem był gaz, co ułatwiało sprawę zachowania czystości. Harry z trudem dźwignął się krzesła i pokuśtykał za nim.

― Dobra, to nie będziemy. ― Ignorując ból nogi, usiadł obok Severusa. ― Opowiedz mi o twoim ostatnim facecie.

Pisarz milczał i chłopak wykorzystał ciszę, by przyjrzeć się jego profilowi. Wyraźna linia szczęki, długi nos sprawiały, że mężczyzna był na swój sposób przystojny i przyciągał uwagę. Zasłona mocnych, ciemnych włosów opadała mu na ramiona i Harry nie po raz pierwszy złapał się na tym, że pragnął jej dotknąć. Włosy mężczyzny musiały być takie miękkie w dotyku.

― Zerwałem z moim ostatnim facetem jakieś pięć lat temu! Niby jak mam go pamiętać?! ― Harry nie odpowiedział, unosząc jedynie brew. Severus siedział i patrzył się na strzelające płomienie.  
― Czyli jesteś raczej samotnikiem ― Te słowa zostały rzucone w ciszę. Ciche prychnięcie stanowiło jedyną odpowiedź, brak potwierdzenia bądź zaprzeczenia obudziło ciekawość chłopaka. ― Jesteś, prawda? To dlatego lubisz pisać gejowską erotykę? ― Uśmiechnął się, widząc ironiczny grymas na twarzy pisarza.

W końcu Severus obrócił się w jego stronę.

― Przecież mówiłem: piszę, bo zapragnąłem…

― Czegoś, czemu z przyjemnością będziesz mógł się oddać bez reszty. Pamiętam. Słuchałem cię. ― Wargi Snape'a bezgłośnie ułożyły się w słowo „czyżby" i Potter z ogromnym trudem powstrzymał się przed pokazaniem mu języka. ― Powiedziałeś, że zawiniły związki, które nie przyniosły ci satysfakcji i były nieudane. Dlatego wybrałeś samotność?

― Nie. Jestem. Samotnikiem ― wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby. Harry prostując się, uniósł nieznacznie ręce w uspokajającym geście bezbronności.

― To czemu od razu nic nie mówisz?

― Zdecydowanie bardziej cię lubiłem, jak spałeś. ― Severus schował twarz w dłoniach i westchnął.

― Unikasz odpowiedzi, a ja chcę wiedzieć. ― mruknął młody. Oparł się o kanapę, zaciskając zęby i krzywiąc, kiedy ból nogi stal się po prostu nieznośny. Fakt, być może to i była wina jego niewyparzonej gęby, ale... dlaczego? Dlaczego rana postrzałowa musi być taka bolesna?

Snape parsknął pod nosem i Harry skupił uwagę na nim, stopniowo zapominając o dokuczliwym bólu nogi.

― Naprawdę chcesz posłuchać o moich związkach z facetami? ― spytał, a chłopak skinął głową.

― Nigdy nie mówiłem, że mnie to nie interesuje ― mruknął nieco urażony i założył ręce na piersi. Pisarz prychnął i ponownie utkwił wzrok w ogniu. Potter uznał, że lubi skupiać uwagę Severusa i trącił go łokciem w bok. ― Powiedz, proszę. Nudzi mi się, a to wydaje się ciekawe.

Mężczyzna klepnął jego rękę w ramach łagodnego upomnienia. Chłopak się nachmurzył i zignorował go. Miał dziwne odczucie, że Snape wykorzystuje niemal każdą okazję, by go dotknąć, nawet jeśli w taki sposób. Nie żeby mu to aż tak bardzo przeszkadzało.

― Nie jestem twoją niańką i nie będę cię bawił historiami z mojego życia, by zaspokoić twoją ciekawość. Zajmij się czymś i daj mi odpocząć, potwornie rozbolała mnie głowa. ― Mimo dobrze wyczuwalnej irytacji w jego słowach, głos pisarza był ściszony. Harry zmarszczył czoło i nie chcąc okazać, jak bardzo go boli noga, zagryzł zęby.

― Niech ci będzie, panie humorzasty ― warknął, nie odwracając się i odszedł tak szybko, jak pozwalała mu na to zraniona noga.

_Skoro Severus nie chciał mnie uraczyć jakąś opowieścią, sam się dowiem tego i owego_, pomyślał, kierując się do jednego z mniejszych pokoi.

-SS/HP-

Severus oparł się i powoli wypuścił całe powietrze z płuc, by następnie je nim zapełnić. Mówiąc prawdę, głowa wcale go nie bolała. Dzieciak był stanowczo zbyt wścibski, a także irytujący oraz gadatliwy, ale jego towarzystwo nie nużyło. Snape jednak nie chciał opowiadać o swoich nieudanych związkach, bo jak do tej pory każdy z mężczyzn, z którymi się wiązał, zostawiał go prędzej czy później na pastwę samotności i zgubnym skutkom upływu czasu. Wpadł w to błędne kolo, nie był w stanie się z niego wyrwać. Ponadto obiecał sobie, że nie pozwoli się ranić tak, jak do tej pory. To, co przelewał na papier wystarczało mu w zupełności. Nawet nieźle mu się powodziło.

Obserwując tańczące płomienie, powoli przymknął oczy.

― Całe szczęście, że niebawem ten dzień się skończy ― szepnął w przestrzeń.

Chciał zasnąć i obudzić się, stwierdzając to był sen. Męczący i bardzo przykry sen. A on już nie jest ścigany, poszukiwany za użycie broni palnej wobec policjanta. Z tych rozmyślań wyrwał go jakiś dziwny hałas dochodzący z krótkiego korytarzyka. Zrezygnowany wypuścił powietrze. Nie będzie mu dane odpocząć. Osiemnastoletni Harry sprawiał więcej kłopotów, niż raczkujący brzdąc.

― Co tym razem zrobiłeś, Harry? ― spytał sam siebie i ruszył sprawdzić.

Znalazł go w swojej sypialni. Na dywanie wśród białych kartek rozsypanych na podłodze i nadal na nią spadających. Chłopak dostrzegł go i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, wzruszając ramionami. Znowu.

― Czy mogę wiedzieć, co robisz w mojej sypialni? ― Snape zamknął oczy i zmusił się do zachowania spokoju. Młody łapał powietrze jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, niezdolny do wykrztuszenia pełnego zdania. Wiedząc, że nie uzyska słownej odpowiedzi, dodał: ― To manuskrypt tekstu przygotowanego do wydania. Czy wiesz, jak długo trzeba układać kartki, by były w idealnym porządku? Wiesz?

― Całe godziny? ― Padła niepewna odpowiedź. Severus odgarnął kosmyki, które wpadały mu do oczu.

― Zgadza się. Zacznij składać, albo nie pójdziesz spać tej nocy. ― Ignorując oburzone wołanie chłopaka, wyszedł. Teraz głowa naprawdę go bolała.

Musi wziąć prysznic i zrobić sobie świeżą kawę. To będzie długi wieczór.

I pierwsza od pięciu lat noc spędzona w towarzystwie młodego mężczyzny, nie, chłopaka zachowującego się nader dziecinnie.

Cóż za _rozkosz_.


End file.
